Race Against Time
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Two years after the events in the second dimension, an old enemy is back for revenge, with Phineas as his main target. Now it's a race against time to keep Phineas safe, but could this summer actually be our favourite inventor's last? A rewrite. Phinabella


**A/N: Hey guys! Normally (now, at least) I just put my author's note at the bottom, but I figured I'd explain some things up here. I'm so sorry for disappearing like I did! I lost interest in the show for a long time; but I'm back now! As I reread this story, I realised I hadn't done a very good job with it. I rushed the beginning, added a Mary Sue (I know, I know; awful, isn't it?), and I needed to work on my grammar and formatting- a lot! So I'm going to take a risk and try this story out again; I've probably lost all my readers by now, but give me another chance? I can't promise (especially with school) that updates will be frequent; rather, they'll probably be quite sporadic. Still, I hope you guys will read and enjoy this!**

It had been a full two years since the events in the second dimension; school was once more out for the year and the Flynn-Fletcher boys faced the dilemma of what they were going to do for the summer- not that it was much of a dilemma. After all, it was several weeks into summer and they hadn't had a boring day yet.

Today, of course, was no different. The boys, Phineas Flynn and his brother, Ferb Fletcher, were sitting under their tree in the backyard, pondering just what they were going to do today.

"So, Ferb," started Phineas, leaning backwards against the large oak. "What d'you want to do today?"

Ferb gave a noncommittal shrug, and Phineas sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I stumped. Hey! Maybe Perry could help us think of something!"

The redhead looked around the yard for a moment. "Hey, where _is_ Perry?"

Ferb shrugged again.

"He must have had an early mission," mused Phineas. Two years ago, the brothers had discovered in a whirlwind adventure that their beloved pet platypus was, in fact, a secret agent. The fact had surprised them, yes, but the boys had eventually accepted it. After all, they loved their platypus.

"Hey!" Phineas exclaimed, his thoughts giving him a brilliant idea. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb stared at him blankly, and Phineas quickly elaborated: "Let's throw Perry a party!"

Phineas grinned widely, and Ferb continued to stare. After a moment, the Brit broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Well, why not?

Ferb seemed to like this idea. "Fair enough."

"Great!" Phineas beamed. "I'll call the delivery guy. We need a large banner, some peanut butter, and- oh, yeah, we _do_ need punch! Thanks, Ferb! Anything I'm missing?"

Ferb silently handed him a long list.

"Oh," said Phineas. "Wow, you've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

Ferb just blinked.

* * *

Perry _hated_ early morning missions. With a passion. Six in the bloody morning and he already had to leave his boys and report to work!

He landed in Doofenshmirtz's lair, wondering what hare-brained scheme the man had thought up _this_ time. Doofenshmirtz was _brilliant_, but, unfortunately, he was the kind of brilliant that came with no common sense and a self-destruct button.

It was almost too easy to break into the lair, and had it been anyone other than Doofenshmirtz, he'd be on guard for some sort of lethal trap.

There was none, of course, and he was pretty sure the one there would be in approximately fifty-six seconds would be harmless and easy to escape from.

And three, two, one...

Suddenly, there was a cookie under Perry's feet and a cookie over Perry's head, along with bars around the side. Perry chattered, amused at this.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus!" came his nemesis's gravelly voice. "How unexpected! And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED! Hey! That one actually made sense."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Perry the Platypus, are you rolling your eyes at me?" gasped Doofenshmirtz. "That's just rude, Perry the Platypus."

Perry gave him an apologetic look.

"Yeah, okay, okay," said Doofenshmirtz. "You like the trap? It's my cookie-trap-inator! Well, it's not really an -inator. I got the idea the bakery, which is where I got the idea for my _real_ -inator!"

He paused for dramatic effect, before gesturing to the large laser looking machine on the bancony. "BEHOLD! My anti-cookie-inator!"

Perry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, dumb name," said Doofenshmirtz, waving him off. "You see, Perry the Platypus, when I was a boy in Gimmelshtump, Roger _loved_ cookies! And so of _course_ my mother and father made him lots and lots of cookies! But did I get any? No! I didn't get any almond brittle, either! So, I invented this to get rid of all the cookies in the _ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!_"

Perry rolled his eyes, and started eating through his cage as Doofenshmirtz continued his back story. HE was certainly lucky to have a nemesis like Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

By the time normal people were rising from their beds, Phineas were busy hanging a banner from the roof, and Ferb was painting a platypus shaped sculpture he'd made at least an hour before. Phineas was straightening the banner when the gate to their backyard opened; he glanced over his shoulder a smiled brightly to see his best friend entering the yard.

"Hey, Isabella!" he called. She looked up and waved happily.

"Hey, Phineas," she beamed. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Throwing a party for Perry!" Phineas answered happily. "Wanna help? You can make the punch!"

"Sure, Phineas," said the girl, an odd but happy expression on her face. Phineas stared at her for a few more minutes, before shaking himself out of his stupor. He would never, ever admit it to anyone, but something about Isabella made him really, really happy (well, he'd admitted it to Ferb and Perry, and they'd both come to the conclusion he had a crush on Isabella, which made no sense; after all, they were just best friends, right? Even if she _did_ kiss him that one time...).

Finally, he had finished hanging the poster, so he made his way down the ladder cheerfully. He walked past Ferb and grinned. "Looking good, bro!"

Ferb gave him a thumbs up, so Phineas headed for the kitchen to help Isabella. Just as he was about to head inside, however, his efforts were thwarted by the gate opening once more.

"Hey, Dinner Bell! What's up?"

"Buford, put me down! Oh, hello, Phineas, Ferb."

"Hi, Buford. Hi, Baljeet," Phineas said, raising a hand in greeting. "We're throwing a party for Perry. Wanna help?"

"Why are you throwing a party for a platypus?" asked Baljeet.

"Why not?"

"Well, he is just a platypus," reasoned Baljeet. "They do not do much."

Phineas shrugged. "We're still throwing him a party."

"Okay," Baljeet shrugged.

Phineas smiled; see, he loved this about his friends. He could throw a party for his pet and no one would question it. Yeah, they were great.

"You guys help Ferb out with the decorations out here," he suggested. "I'm gonna go help Isabella."

"Girly's gonna love that," muttered Buford to Baljeet, who rolled his eyes at the bully. Phineas felt his cheeks warm slightly (maybe he was getting sick?), but he headed inside anyway.

Isabella was stirring the punch in a large bowl at the counter. Phineas walked up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. She froze mid-stir. He silently berated himself; why did he do that? What was Isabella gonna say? Okay, Phineas, just play it cool!

"Whatcha doin', Isabella?" he asked her.

"Hey, Phineas," she sighed happily. "Just finishing up this punch. You?"

"Came to help you," he said, all the while telling himself to move. "Need any help?"

"Well, it's no party without a cake," she mused. "Do you guys have any cake batter?"

"Let me check," he said, reluctantly pulling away from her, his face probably bright red. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it, looking around until he found what he was looking for. "Aha! Is chocolate alright, Izzy?"

And then he froze again. And there he went, slipping his secret nickname for her. Never, ever had he called her that. Not to her, at least.

"Did you just call me Izzy?" she asked.

"Er... yes?" he answered awkwardly. "Sorry."

"No, no, I like it," she smiled warmly. "Chocolate's good. Wanna help me make it?"

He smiled in relief. "Gladly."

* * *

It had not taken Perry very long to bust out of _this_ trap. He liked cookies, so eating his way out was no problem. He walked over to his nemesis, who was busy trying to activate his own invention.

"Oh, hello, Perry the Platypus," he said, briefly looking up. "Can you pass me that wrench? Something's wrong... oh, thank you, Perry the Platypus."

Then he froze. "Perry the Platypus! How did you escape your trap?"

Perry gestured back to the trap, which had been eaten open. "Oh. Oh, you ate through it. I should have... yeah, I probably should have thought that one through a little more."

Perry nodded in amusement.

"Yeah, that was stupid of me," said Doofenshmirtz. "I'm just gonna... this –inator isn't going to work, so I guess you can go home Perry the Platypus."

Perry shrugged and nodded his head.

"Okay, bye!" said Doofenshmirtz. "And, you know, for tradition: CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Perry laughed before activating his jetpack and flying towards home; maybe he wouldn't miss the boys' big idea today!

* * *

"It's a good thing we had those chocolate cookies in the pantry," said Phineas as he and Isabella carried the cake they'd made into the yard. "I mean, Perry loves chocolate."

"Isn't chocolate bad for platypuses?" asked Isabella.

Phineas paused. "You know, I never actually thought of that. But Perry eats chocolate all the time! I'm sure it's fine."

Isabella chuckled, and they set the cake down on one of the long tables Buford and Baljeet had set up. Phineas looked around, grinning.

"Great job out here, guys!" he called.

Ferb gave him a thumbs-up, before discreetly looking upwards, indicating Phineas to do the same. Phineas looked up just in time to see Perry flying towards the house in his jetpack. The platypus landed on the front lawn, and Phineas quickly ran out to greet him (dragging Isabella along).

"Hey, Perry!" he beamed. "Have we got a surprise for you!"

"How did you know he'd be out here?" asked Isabella curiously.

"Oh, I know Perry," said Phineas, consciously holding his arms against his sides to prevent himself from scratching the back of his ear like he always did when he lied. Luckily for him, Isabella bought it, so Phineas picked up his pet and brought him through the gate.

"Surprise!" yelled several people, most of whome had not been here previously. Phineas blinked.

"Woah, when did all of you get here?" Phineas asked.

"Ferb invited all of us!" called one of the Fireside Girls that had shown up. Ferb grinned and held up his cell phone. Phineas nodded in understanding.

"Ah, the powers of technology," he smiled, before looking down at his pet, who looked particularly touched. "Well, Perry? You like it? It's a party, just for you!"

Perry chattered happily; he had the best boys ever.

Phineas set him down. "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Ugh, why do you have that stupid jingle, anyway?"

"Hey, it's not stupid!"

"Yes, it is. Now, do you have the slow-and-painful-death-inator or not?"

"Well, I have it, but I don't see why you need it. That's a dumb name, by the way."

Unbeknownst to Perry, there had been two people at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated when he'd been there. One of which was much, much more evil than Doofenshmirtz. And he had a malicious plan for revenge.

"It's the best I could think of!" said the other man, hidden in the shadows.

"Also, why slow and painful? Why not, I dunno, _fast_ and painful?" asked Doofenshmirtz. "I hope you know what you're doing, 'cause I don't condone you killing anyone with my invention unless they really deserve it."

"Oh, he does deserve it, my old friend," said the shadowed man. "He does."

"Oh, okay," said Doofenshmirtz. "Wait, I only met you this morning."

"Blast that OWCA!" muttered the shadowed man. "I'll reveal myself to you and only you, and explain my plan... all in good time, of course. All in good time..."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! Sort of a cliffhanger but those who read the original version know pretty much what's going on. :P Thank you to all my readers and reviewers of the first version! It is you who inspired me to rewrite this in record time! I hope you guys will read this again!**

**I don't own PnF!**


End file.
